An Abundance of Games
by Randomness37
Summary: Nick and Macy are getting competitive. A series of drabbles with a lot of games. Nacy oneshot.


_**An Abundance of Games **_

_**Nacy one shot. **_

**

* * *

Monopoly**

The dice flew across the board and landed on a six, sending Macy onto the perfect spot. She smiled triumphantly as she paid for the fourth and final piece of a set of properties. The members of the game groaned when they saw that Macy owned nearly half the board, and Nick had most of the remainder. After a few more rolls, Kevin and Stella declared bankruptcy, soon followed by Joe. That left Nick and Macy, two incredibly competitive people, to finish the game. After a few rolls, Macy was in trouble. She leaned back on the base of the armchair and bit her lip as she tried to find a way around Nick's property without losing too much money. After another roll, she learned that was impossible. She was running out of cash fast. Nick chuckled quietly at her pained expression as she threw in the towel and went bankrupt. Something in him tugged at him to end it nicely.

"Let's call it a draw," He suggested, receiving a smile from the grateful Macy. They had both won, just in different ways.

**Checkers**

Nick was doomed and he knew it. He should've known better that to challenge Macy to checkers. All of her pieces had been kinged, and only two out of his remaining five had the ability to move backwards. He felt his impending doom enfold him when Macy got that look on her face. That meant he was about to lose the rest of his red plastic army. Macy saw his fearful face as she began to jump about the board claiming quite a few of his pieces. She could've claimed all his pieces, but she decided to so subject him to that humiliation and waited till he surrendered. Which wasn't long.

"It was a valiant effort," She assured as they put away the board. Nick decided he liked checkers just a little more.

**Twister**

He should have figured Macy would own at twister, what with her background in sports and all. He just hadn't expected her to be this good. She was in an almost impossible position in order to keep her hands and feet in the allotted color spots. Nick felt terribly uncomfortable himself; it was like Joe was trying to turn him into a pretzel. But compared to Macy, he was practically sitting on a sofa. He was determined to win though. The game had lasted awhile, and it needed to end. At the next call, Nick maneuvered as close to her as possible and ended up with his nose practically touching her hair, which smelled like apples. When no one was looking, he nudged her slightly, and she came toppling down. She glared at from her spot on the ground him when he was awarded winner. Her glare dissipated when he held out a hand to her to help her up.

**Hide n' Seek**

Macy rushed around frantically as Kevin counted to one hundred. She ruled out the closet, too obvious, under a table, stupid, she considered under the sink but found Joe wedged in there when she checked. She finally decided on one place. The bathroom. She raced into the chilly room and threw herself into the bathtub. She stood perfectly still behind the curtain. Kevin was at 90, it wouldn't be long until he began to patrol the house. Suddenly, another person was in the bathroom. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Nick peek around the curtain. Anyone else would give her away when they were found.

"Can I hide here" He hissed, "Kevin's nearly done counting." Macy rolled her eyes but moved over to allow Nick to climb in beside her. They stood in silence until Macy slipped and nearly let out a shriek of surprise, but Nick caught her and covered her mouth. They heard Kevin's footsteps outside the door, and heard him enter their hiding spot.

"Hmmm, where could they be? I found Stella, and Joe. Where are Nick and Macy?" Macy's breath caught in her throat as the shadow approached the curtain. She felt Nick's arm tense around her. She considered how weird a position this would be to be found in. She didn't have time for any other thoughts before Kevin flung the curtain open and Nick shouted,

"BOO!" Kevin leapt back in surprise and the look on his face was priceless. Macy started to laugh, and was soon rolling on the floor in a giggle fit. Nick smiled down at her.

"That was the best game of hide and seek I've had in a while," Nick chuckled, looking down at the cackling girl.

**Tag**

Macy dodged a hedge as she ran from Nick. Tag was her best game, and she refused to lose. She was the last person to be tagged, and the others were now sitting on the sidelines watching the epic game continue. After a while, it was obvious Macy wouldn't be tagged any time soon, so they went inside and left the competitive friends to race around outside. Nick found himself gaining on the petite brunette and was about to tag her when his foot caught on something, and he came crashing to the ground, with Macy in tow. They landed in a tangle of limbs in the soft grass. They untangled themselves and rolled over to look at the sky. Neither had the energy to get up, so they just laid there in comfortable silence. After about half an hour, they got up and started to walk inside.

As they approached the house, Macy leaned over to Nick and whispered, "I think I'm it," before racing inside. If she had turned, she would've seen a smile creep onto Nicks face as he opened the door and walked inside.

* * *

Shout out to musicmaven09 you are soo right! Thanks for the reviews and constructive criticism, I agree 100%!

Snoupy you rock! You were my first review on every story!

Thanks guys!

-Izzy (Friend of Dawns, wishes she had a Fan Fiction account) suggestions are welcome!


End file.
